Ancient Forest
The Ancient Forest is an area first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. This area is a thick lush forest that can't easily be traversed by normal means. The Ancient Forest is home to a variety of flora, fauna, and monsters. Environments As the name implies, the Ancient Forest consists of a massive forest, but is also comprised of clearings close to the coast and a combination of cliffs and massive trees that creates a vast vertical space. Shorelines This section of the map is comprised of mid-sized grasslands surrounded by the forest, many groups of herbivores can be found here including Aptonoth and the New World's Kestodon, other monsters that frequent this area include Jagras, Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku and Anjanath, who wander around these parts in search of food. Lower Forest The lower forest is thick and lush with greenery, which provides the perfect environment for Pukei-Pukei to camouflage itself, Great Jagras, Tobi-Kadachi, Rathian and Anjanath also wander these parts, this is a great location for collecting plants and mushrooms and groups of Mosswine can be found, many sections of this area contain bodies of water where Gajau can be seen. High Forest/Ancient Tree High in the cliffs and branches of massive trees, one can find the nests of wyverns such as Rathalos, most monsters found in the shorelines or the lower forest don't come here unless provoked, and they'll generally attempt to flee if the King of the Skies or another powerful monster makes its entrance. Gallery File:MHW-Ancient Forest Artwork 001.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 004.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 005.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 006.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 007.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 008.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 009.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Concept Art 001.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Ancient Forest Concept Art 002.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Ancient Forest Concept Art 003.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Ancient Forest Concept Art 004.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Ancient Forest Concept Art 005.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Ancient Forest Concept Art 006.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Ancient Forest Concept Art 007.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Ancient Forest Concept Art 008.png|Concept Art Food Chain Bottom *Great Jagras *Kulu-Ya-Ku *Nightshade Paolumu *Pukei-Pukei *Tobi-Kadachi Middle *Anjanath *Banbaro *Rathian Top *Bazelgeuse *Deviljho *Savage Deviljho *Fulgur Anjanath *Ebony Odogaron *Glavenus *Nargacuga *Rajang *Rathalos *Azure Rathalos *Tigrex *Yian Garuga *Scarred Yian Garuga *Zinogre Special *Blackveil Vaal Hazak *Kushala Daora *Leshen *Ancient Leshen *Ruiner Nergigante *Velkhana Camps There are 4 known locations of camps. *Southwest Camp (1) - Starting camp *Northwest Camp (8) - Useful for hunting Pukei-Pukei or Anjanath, found by crawling through a gap *Northeast Camp (11) - Unlocked through the story *Ancient Forest Camp (17) - Near the Rathalos nest, automatically found during Bugtrapper quest Notes *The apex monsters of the Ancient Forest are Rathalos and Nargacuga.https://twitter.com/mh_official_jp/status/946624431689887744 http://www.monsterhunterworld.com/us/ecosystem/01_03.php *Many resources can be gathered from this location. *Vines can be used to trap monsters, leaving them open to attacks. *Some of the plants in this area can be used as weapons. *This area is similar in ways to the Jurassic Frontier as they both contain prehistoric plants such as ferns, horsetails, cycads, tree ferns, Araucaria, as well as a large, massive tree. *Rain is commonplace in the Ancient Forest, water usually accumulates in the upper areas, which can be used by hunters to forcefully push monsters into the lower levels. *The Ancient Tree, the landmark at the center of the Ancient Forest, grew to a massive size from the bioenergy of dead Elder Dragons nurturing it. References de:Uralter WaldM Category:Locations